New Year's Daze
by rogue1503
Summary: This is a sequel to Christmas in the Infimary by Titan5 and is very very proudly presented as the first collaboration of Titan5 and Rogue1503 Warnings for Whumping and SheppardWeir stuff...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

We don't own them, nor make any profit from them, but gee we'd love to!

**NEW YEAR'S DAZE**

_By: RogueTitan_

**A/N:** - This is a sequel to "Christmas in the Infimary" by Titan5

and is very _very_ proudly presented as the first collaboration

of Titan5 and Rogue1503

**Warnings**

Whumping (don't we love that!) and of course the whole Sheppard/Weir thing.

If you are uncomfortable around this kind of delight we understand, but we love it!

We were going to post this under our brand NEW banner of "RogueTitan" but has an initial three dayban on uploading stories for new accounts, so to abide by the rules, we'll wait to put it up on that pen-name, but since it is already/nearly New Year for all of us, we decided to post it up and move it later – hope you enjoy!

Sneaky Note: from Rogue1503

Since I got to do the posting on this one! – wee hee! I can tattle tale here and say "Thank you" to Jana (Titan5) for being the fantastic writer and friend that she is! – and thank you for the complete and unadulterated fun I am having playing ping pong across the world with writing this story – I am one very lucky person!

-o0o-

**CHAPTER ONE**

-o0o-

"Oh… I so need to get out of this place for a bit!" Kelly groaned, stretching against the railing on the infirmary balcony.

"I hear you sister – what I'd give for a nice long swim in the sea, just to _feel_ the water, rather than just _see_ it every other day!" Amy replied

"Well, it's just down there – just need to take a little dive off this balcony… should be strong enough for a diving board – what'd ya think?" Kelly answered, pretending to test the strength of the railing.

"Oh ha ha Nurse Funny-Girl! – I can just _hear_ Dr. Beckett chewing me out right now for a taking a dip in the icy waters surrounding _this_ city! – Besides – I'm still not exactly sure how far the bottom is, and what exactly will be nipping at my toes in the water and I somehow think that given the size of this planet – that they've got a few bigger things to worry about than our weeney "Great White Sharks"," Amy retorted.

"That's right – I guess you would be missing the beach you being an "Aussie Girl" and all."

"Hmmmm…. I didn't spend a lot of time at the beach, but now that I don't have it readily available … well… now I miss it more than I ever thought I would." Amy pondered, looking out at the deep blue of the Atlantis Sea. "Hmmm… New Years Day – at the beach, barbecue, sand, sun, water….. lifeguards." Amy smiled at her own memories.

"Well, we do have the mainland – I mean we haven't actually even tried out the beaches too much over there yet. They might just surprise you – fill the void a little," Kelly suggested thoughtfully.

Amy grinned at her. "Yeah that's true, but I don't have the gene and I don't think I can just ask one of the pilots to fly me over for a "quick dip" now can I?"

"Well you could ask Colonel Sheppard," Kelly offered innocently.

"Oh man you are such a tease! – yeah right, I'll ask Colonel "Tall Dark and Handsome" who doesn't even know I'm _alive_ if he can spare an hour or two to drop me off and pick me up from my little excursion." Amy reached out and playfully smacked Kelly on the arm. "Oh you are _so_ funny!"

"What? – Kelly was laughing at her friends spluttering, but managed to keep a modicum of feigned disbelief. "I didn't say _ask_ Colonel _Sheppard_ to do the running around, I just meant you could _ask_ him if he would approve someone taking you over on your day off," Kelly continued angelically. "Maybe even a lifeguard."

"You are soooo bad girl! – so, when should I pull this little feat off – hmmmm? – when exactly do I have his undivided attention?" Amy asked, rising to the teasing challenge.

"Ohhh…. I don't know, maybe this afternoon just before you actually remove his catheter – somehow I think you'll have his full attention then," Kelly teased.

"Oh – you wouldn't!" Amy spluttered.

"Oh – but yes I would girlfriend! – I'm off in an hour and I'd be betting from the level of complaining the Colonel has achieved today, Carson will give in soon – at least for the catheter – you'll be fine, just be professional, keep a straight face, oh, and no blushing! – and warm your hands too!" Kelly added, thoroughly enjoying watching her friend squirm.

She could see the crush that Amy had on the Colonel a mile away. She wished it could be different for her but as half the Atlantis female population knew, Colonel "Tall Dark and Handsome" only had eyes for Elizabeth Weir. Still, it was fun to tease.

"Just think Amy, you'll be helping the Colonel to be up and around in no time!" Kelly added mischievously.

Amy closed her eyes and shook her head. "_You_ are too cruel girl!"

"Who's cruel?" Nick Strauhan asked as he let himself out on to the balcony.

Amy and Kelly looked at each other shook their heads laughing.

"Oh nothing Dr. Strauhan, just a little "mentoring" is all," Kelly answered him primly.

Nick eyed to the two nurses, their faces flushed and noted the giggles that kept escaping the pair of them as they obviously fought the battle to regain control.

"Amy was just lamenting the fact that she hasn't been to the beach in a while," Kelly changed the subject.

"Mmmm.. oh yeah! – I didn't actually grow up around the seaside but boy I do love catching a wave when I can…." Nick eased into the conversation, his own memories evoking strong emotions.

"Me, on the other hand, very very happy with a nice white Christmas and New Year, very very nice – you can have your hot surf and sand people, I'll take the hot chocolate, open fire places and good friends….." Kelly started

"Oh Puh-leese – have you noticed that we haven't actually seen even a single snow flake since we've been here? – I mean we've had at least a year and from my recollections' there hasn't been a anything even remotely cold yet."

"Ah yes, - well, there goes _that_ fine tradition I guess," Kelly sighed staring out at the shimmering ocean.

"I tell you what Kelly, if you had ever experienced a _really_ great summers day at the beach complete with barbecue, you'd trade your frosty cold brass monkey weather in a heartbeat!" Amy challenged her.

"I don't think so Amy and besides, I don't think you can actually _show_ me that all the way out here in the Pegasus Galaxy now can you?" Kelly replied, taking up the challenge.

"Just…. wait a minute you two, back to your corners for a minute…." Nick waved the two apart playfully. "Maybe we can do a little something. I mean with New Years Day only a few days away, maybe – that is…."

The girls both turned to him, eyeing him suspiciously. "I've seen that look before _Dr_ Strauhan, what exactly are you up to?" Kelly asked first.

"Kelly, you wound me! – why do I have to be up to something" Nick grabbed at his heart in mock pain. "Well, let's just say I might have a few strings I can pull and maybe, _just_ maybe, we might be able to swing a soirée on the mainland. – Maybe – I have to get it all approved first – and though it is pretty redundant to say, try if you can to keep this a secret – for now at least!" he added.

Amy looked down at her watch, not that it actually told the correct time, but at least she could keep _track_ of time with it. "Well, my break is finished, I'll catch you guys later," she smiled mischievously, "my lips are sealed – for now." And with a head toss, she headed back to the coolness of the infirmary.

-o0o-

"A barbecue? – for New Years Day?" Elizabeth clarified.

"Ah ha," Nick answered hopefully.

"And you want to use the puddle jumpers and fly everyone not on duty over to the mainland for …. A day at the beach?" she quizzed him again.

"Exactly! – It'll be fun – look, we've got so many nationalities represented in Atlantis and we've all got different traditions to celebrate ringing in the New Year, but the truth is we're not on earth and no amount of wishing we were will get us there so I think we should embrace our surroundings and set our own new traditions for New Year," Nick told her.

"But isn't a barbecue just a little, bit oh I don't know, - Australian, perhaps? – how does that embrace _new traditions?_" she asked him.

"I agree, it is a little Australian, but a barbecue at the beach isn't just Australian. Other cultures do things like that too. Yes, I'll admit it is a little lopsided to the Down Under contingent, but let's face it – the weather at the moment – doesn't exactly lend itself to open fire places, snow man making and snow ball fights."

Elizabeth sat thinking for a moment. Nick was thrilled. At least he hadn't actually got a "no way" from her, he was still in with a fighting chance. Nothing like tending the fire when it looks like it needs it.

"Might be a nice relaxing day out, a chance for people to find a little solitude, take a little walk or two – gee, maybe Carson would even let Colonel Shep…" he froze at her look of pure steel. "That is, maybe even the ambulatory patients might actually benefit from a day trip – we are only a puddle jumper away from home, 30 minutes in fact." He waited. His heart was hammering in his chest - and that didn't happen often for Nick, but he was well sure that he had just overstepped the line - by a country mile.

Elizabeth got up and with her hands behind her back paced back and forth across her office.

"And who might organize this celebration?" she asked. "That is – if we _have_ this celebration at all?"

Nick thought he caught a glimmer of the start of a smile in her eyes, but he wasn't going to trust himself. "I will – I mean, I can get it organized, I'm sure. We've just had fresh rations dropped off by the Daedelus, so I'm sure we'll find something useful. We've got a little sporting equipment so maybe we can have a bit of a game on the beach for those that want to join in... and we should invite the Athosians as well, since they're our nearest neighbors and all." He started to search for things to add.

"You mean, invite the Athosians _if_ we hold this party of yours," Elizabeth corrected him.

"Of course – if we …" she cut him off.

"You'd better let Teyla know – that way all the Athosians will get invited and properly too! – and mind you don't leave us without enough rations to get us to the next Daedelus visit either, Dr. Strauhan," Elizabeth told him, the twinkle now very apparent in her eyes.

Nick felt like a ton of bricks had just fallen from his shoulders.

"Thanks Dr. Weir – I'll get on it!" He jumped up and headed for the door.

"Nick" she called as he headed out. He turned and looked at her expectantly.

"Thanks for the great idea."

-o0o-

Sheppard strained to hear what the two nurses a few feet from his bed were saying. He tried to shift positions in the uncomfortably thin infirmary bed, but he quit when it pulled on his chest. The nurses turned and walked away from him, so he eased back into the bed and relaxed. He'd heard bits and pieces of conversations all day about some kind of a New Year's Day Celebration that seemed to have everyone excited. He had asked a couple of people what was going on, but they purposely changed the subject or left hurriedly with some excuse about having things to do. Undoubtedly Beckett was behind the silent treatment. That could mean only one thing. The good doctor had already decided Sheppard couldn't go and was trying to hide the event from him.

Sheppard admitted he was still weak. He had been allowed to take a shower for the first time the day before and spent the better part of the afternoon sleeping it off. He had been shocked at how totally exhausted the small field trip away from his bed had left him. If Beckett hadn't helped him back to bed, he'd still be sprawled out on the bathroom floor. But he was feeling stronger every day and New Year's Day was still two days away. Surely he would be ready to be out of bed for a few hours by then. He had already started planning his argument.

"Okay, Colonel, let's see how you're doin'." Speak of the devil. Carson Beckett began taking his vital signs as he tried to figure out the best approach. He finally decided to start with a frontal assault.

"What's going on New Year's Day that no one will tell me about?" asked Sheppard.

Beckett ignored him for a minute as he recorded Sheppard's information on his chart. He finally turned to the Colonel and sighed loudly. "I should have known no one could keep their mouth shut."

Sheppard crossed his arms and stared at Beckett, unwilling to make the conversation easy. "Well?"

"All right. There's goin' to be a bit of a celebration and barbecue on the mainland. Apparently that is a common way to celebrate the new year in Australia and some of the staff thought we could try it here. And no, you can't go, so don't ask." Beckett said the last part with a conviction that Sheppard didn't like.

"Why not? I'm getting stronger every day. You said I was making a really speedy recovery. And this would be good for my morale. A little sun on my face would do wonders for my disposition, I guarantee."

Beckett was shaking his head no all through the Colonel's argument. "No. Son, you came this close to bleedin' to death," said Beckett, holding his thumb and index finger very close together. "That bullet tore up your insides pretty good and it took us several hours of surgery to sew you back together. If it was here at Atlantis, we **might**...and I emphasize **might**...talk. But you are not flying half an hour to the mainland for a bloody party. What if something happened? You'd be too far away from the infirmary to get help in a timely fashion."

"Like what? Just tell what it is that you are afraid will happen?"

Beckett sighed. "It's not that I think something will happen, but it's a possibility. You're still very weak and you're still healin', both inside and out. You need to take it easy for a few more days."

"I will. Doc...I just want to sit in a chair and soak up a few rays of sun and get the smell of disinfectant out of my nose. I want to be where my friends...where my family is. I pretty much missed Christmas. I don't really remember much of anything...well, up to the last couple of hours. I don't want to be sitting here by myself while everyone else is on the beach."

Beckett rubbed his forehead and Sheppard knew he was weakening. "Colonel..."

"What kind of year can I expect if I start it out trapped in the infirmary missing everything and everyone? What if...what if I promise to sit in a chair and not move a muscle until it's time to come back? Please doc...I really need to get out of here for a few hours."

Beckett sighed and shook his head. "I don't know how I let you talk me into this stuff. I will **think** about letting you go under several conditions. First, you check out okay that morning. Second, you stand by your promise to sit down and not exert yourself in any way. Third, I'm going...and you w**ill** do what I say and when I say it. Fourth, plan on coming back early because I seriously doubt that you'll last all day. If I say we go home, we go home. Understand?"

Sheppard grinned broadly from ear to ear. "I understand. You have a deal."

"What are you two making deals about?" asked Elizabeth as she walked up to stand beside Beckett.

Sheppard smiled warmly. "Doc said I can go to the party on the mainland."

"Only if you agreed to abide by my rules," he stressed.

Sheppard nodded and held up his hands defensively. "And I did."

Elizabeth looked stunned. She turned to Beckett, who was still sighing and shaking his head in disbelief. "So Carson, are they throwing snowballs yet?"

"Very funny, Elizabeth. You know how he can be."

Sheppard looked confused. "Snowballs?"

Elizabeth had a hard time not laughing. "Yes...Carson said he would let you go to the party at the beach when hell froze over. I'm assuming it's a little cold down there about now."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

We don't own them, nor make any profit from them, but gee we'd love to!

**NEW YEAR'S DAZE**

_By: RogueTitan_

**Warnings**

**Whumping (don't we love that!) and of course the whole Sheppard/Weir thing.**

**If you are uncomfortable around this kind of delight we understand, but we love it!**

**A/N:** - Thank you, thank you, and thank you! – For all the wonderful reviews and encouragement! talk about feeding the monster! Sorry, but the A/N has to be a longy this time… just has to be!

**LtCol Carter, Vecturist, RedMaggie and Parisindy: **Big thank you! - So thrilled you like it and yep, there's more to come :evil grin:

**Highonscifi: **What can we say! – Wow! – We number in your favorite writer list :blushes furiously: your awesome praise just blew us away and are just so thrilled you like it!

**Kodiak Bear Country:** Us? Would _we_ do anything to our hero :halo slips and starts to choke Rogue1503:

**Ga unicorn:** :g: nope! – can't sit still for too long!

**Linnzi** – Woo Hoo! Not a shippy fan and you still gave us a go! – Huge thank you! – Hope we don't put you off – hopefully the shippy bits will be within limits of ok-ness – would hate to drive you away!

**Sheppy:** Thank you! – And yes, not that we would do anything too hurtful, I mean he is recovering isn't he … :halo tightens Rogue gasps for breath:

**Raven2004: **Happy New Year to you too! – And so very very glad we could add to your day!

**Kitty: **Thanks for the review and we are glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks for the pickup on our "whose" and "who's" thingy, ta! – We do know the difference, this was just a typo made in the heat of typing too fast. Granted, we should have caught it in the proofing process, but oops! we didn't - I guess we just saw what we knew was supposed to be their. :g:

-o0o-

**CHAPTER TWO**

-o0o-

Years Daze - Chapter 2

Nick rolled the wheelchair up to Sheppard's bed and looked over at Beckett. "I think we have everything loaded. I'm ready to take our star patient to the jumper." He looked at Sheppard, dressed in a T-shirt and a light pair of training pants, sitting on the side of the bed.

Sheppard sighed and shook his head. "Oh no, I'm not riding to the jumper in a wheelchair. There's nothing wrong with my legs...I can walk."

Beckett looked at Nick with a look that said _I told you this would happen._ "Colonel, this is just to save your energy for the beach. There are no sidewalks out there and I don't see us rolling that thing through sand. Save your strength now so you'll have more energy to walk out there. And let me point out that you agreed in front of a witness to abide by my rules. My rule is that you ride to the jumper in this wheelchair or you climb back in bed and prepare to stay there."

Sheppard hesitated only a second. "Oh lookee. My ride is here." He gingerly stood up and eased himself into the wheelchair."

Beckett nodded in satisfaction. "Much better. I knew you could behave if you really wanted to." He looked up at Nick. "Take him down and get him settled. I'll be along in a minute. Is this the last jumper load?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah...they saved the last one for the infirmary staff and equipment...and the Colonel."

"The flying infirmary," said Sheppard. He'd seen the amount of equipment and supplies they had hauled out of there and he was confident they had enough to open a new infirmary. Beckett was either expecting a natural disaster or an alien attack, he just wasn't sure which.

"Better to be prepared, Colonel. Especially when you consider that certain people on this expedition have a frightening tendency to attract trouble," retorted Beckett.

Nick smiled to himself. "Okay...we're headed down there. See you in a minute." Nick began moving the wheelchair toward the infirmary door.

"I don't care what McKay says, Doc. I don't think you're a power hungry tyrant." About the time they had cleared the door and were out of sight, Beckett realized what Sheppard had said. He just shook his head and wondered how long a day this would be.

-o0o-

Nick, Kelly, and Amy rode in the cockpit of the jumper with the pilot. Lt. Bond. Dr. Beckett and Marcy sat on one side of the cargo area in the back, while Sheppard and Weir sat on the other side. Sheppard had been visibly pleased when they had arrived at the jumper to find Elizabeth waiting to ride to the mainland with them. They all engaged in relaxed conversation on the short, half hour trip. Beckett was the only one paying attention and therefore, the only one who noticed Sheppard take Elizabeth's hand in his about halfway through the trip. They held hands in the small space between them, where it wasn't visible unless you were watching for it. At one point, Elizabeth leaned her head over against Sheppard's shoulder and the Colonel's eye caught Beckett's. He noticed the doctor glance down at their joined hands and he winked at him, silently mouthing the words, "Thank you." Beckett just smiled and nodded, suddenly glad he had given in to the recovering pilot.

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. Folding tables and lawn chairs had been set up everywhere, along with a healthy supply of blankets and towels strewn about for people to sit on. A group had already dug a pit and started a fire. Some sort of metal grating had obviously been cut to set over the pit and serve as the grill. Coolers holding a variety of drinks were scattered out around the beach. People were everywhere. A nice mixture of Athosians, soldiers, and scientists were milling about talking, setting up games, or trying out the water. Someone had a boom box with loud music playing. As they stepped out of the jumper, Sheppard closed his eyes and breathed the clean air in deeply. Elizabeth stepped up beside him and slid her arm around his waist.

"You okay?"

He opened his eyes and smiled down at her. "I am now. Man I needed this." They began walking toward the festivities. Although Sheppard didn't feel he needed the extra support, he made no attempt to remove Elizabeth's arm from around him. It just felt...right.

"Colonel?" They stopped and Sheppard turned back to Beckett.

"I know, I know. Don't exert myself. Just going in search of a chair."

Beckett nodded. "I'll be watching, Colonel. When you start to tire, we go home."

"I know, Doc." He started to turn away, but then turned back. "Doc? Thanks for letting me come. I'll be good."

Beckett smiled. "You're welcome. Have a good time Colonel."

Sheppard and Weir continued their trek forward until they reached a string of empty lawn chairs. McKay came up to them dragging a padded, better quality lawn chair and set it up at the end of the line.

"Okay, Colonel, this one's for you." McKay gestured to the new addition.

"Wow...nice. How do I rate the padded one? And how long have we had lawn chairs anyway?" McKay took Sheppard's arm and helped him ease down into the seat.

"Because you're recovering and where have you been? The Daedelus has been slowly hauling them in for the last several runs. Some of us thought they might come in handy and it seems I was right...as usual."

Sheppard got himself settled and eyed the chair. "How do you get hold of one of these things? I'd love one for my balcony. I'm not a big fan of sitting on the hard ground when chairs are available. And by chairs, I mean this one. This thing is actually pretty comfortable."

"Oh no, Colonel. That baby is mine. I'm letting you sit in it today because I'm such a thoughtful friend, and you've been pretty miserable of late. After today, you'll never see that thing again."

"How do you rate the padded chair, McKay? You've got enough natural padding that you shouldn't need it in the chair as well."

McKay looked insulted. "Is that a fat joke, Colonel?"

"Well, if the joke fits..."

"You know, at least I have a **normal** amount of padding. I guess if my butt was as skinny as yours, sitting on the ground would be pretty miserable. But you can **stay** on the ground if you keep this up. If you want a chair for your balcony, you'd better start being more considerate." McKay crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

Elizabeth sighed in annoyance. "You two are such children. I'm not sure what's more disturbing, the fact that you are arguing over lawn chairs or that you've been watching each other's butts."

"We have not!" they said in unison, each looking totally embarrassed.

"I have to go. I have things to do," McKay said shortly and hurried away.

Sheppard's face was still a bright shade of red. "You don't really think...I mean we were just...You don't..."

"Relax, John. I was just trying to get you two to stop arguing. And it looks like I was successful." Elizabeth smiled and reached out to touch him on the arm. "Don't worry, I'm not jealous."

Sheppard narrowed his eyes at her. "You are a cruel woman, Elizabeth Weir."

"Hon...you ain't seen nothin' yet," she responded mischievously.

-o0o-

What was now becoming known as the inaugural "Atlantis New Year's Day Bash" was well under way and many "inaugural" things were being named, decided upon and undertaken. The stage was set for a fantastic day, one that for once was care-free and happy for everyone concerned.

Elizabeth stood and stared at the beach, shielding the glare with her hand and smiled at the beach volley ball game being played. She cringed at the lobster red sun burn on the die-hard "no suntan cream crowd" who would undoubtedly be beating a path to Carson's door tomorrow looking for any kind of relief they could get their hands on. She laughed as another shout went up heralding yet another swan dive by a less than graceful body into the sand trying lucklessly to get to the ball in time.

The array of beachwear was not for the faint hearted. She bit her lip at the animated discussions that had taken place as technical staff, scientists and military personnel had proudly peeled off their outer clothes to reveal "the beachwear" of choice. While it was pretty line-ball with the girls, with bikinis or one piece swimmers, the male contingent were far more adamant about their choices. Attire ranged from boxer style board shorts, to almost three quarter length bloomers and of course for the more daring the dreaded Speedo's had appeared. After a completely hysterical session of disrobing that had set new lows on what was to be thought of as "acceptable" to wear in public, it was decided that there should definitely be a fashion parade for those still standing at the end of the afternoon. She giggled to herself as she remembered the hot and flushed look of Calvin Kavanagh as he proudly strutted down to the beach in what could only be declared as obscenely small Speedo's. She watched him now as he tried to fly with all the gracefulness of a large stick insect, attempting to crush the ball into the net. _Oohhh! – that's gotta hurt_ she thought to herself, noting the odd angle he remained sticking out of the sand and the brilliant sunburn on skin that probably hadn't seen the light of day since diapers.

The shout from the barbecue had the game abandoned in a split second as water logged swimmers and volley ballers alike grabbed for towels and hats and headed up for food. It was wonderful and she wondered where it had all come from.

"Well, we had a certain amount of "licence" on the last run from earth, seems Stargate Command didn't mind us requesting a few not so usual items being the festive season and all" one of the cooks told her. She looked down hungrily at the sausages sizzling on the barbecue plate, the rissoles and steaks beside them, the deliciously succulent local meats the Athosian families had contributed and then little foil parcels?

"They've got fish fillets in them Dr. Weir" Amy came up beside her, poking the little parcels, checking to see if they were done.

"Fish? – on the barbecue?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Oh yeah, with a little butter, little sea salt, a few slices of tomato, some onion, just a little though to season it, - you have to have some, there is nothing like it!" Amy told her licking her lips.

"I … wouldn't mind at all, I just never thought…" Elizabeth was at a loss for words as a huge bowl of barbecued onion rings was passed in front of her and all of a sudden another container was opened, holding prawns and something else she hadn't seen before.

Amy could see the surprise on her face and smiled. "Those are Tiger Prawns, quite a nice little Aussie delicacy, have to go on last though, they cook in seconds and the white meat – that's a thing called "bug meat"

"Bug meat!" – gracious don't let the Colonel hear you say that!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Don't let me hear what Dr. Weir?" John said, coming up between the two women and placed a steadying hand around Elizabeth's waist. Amy looked flustered, and the red blush on her neck crept up quickly. Elizabeth saw it but didn't comment. She smiled inwardly and bit her cheek. She had heard the rumors about the effect John had on women, but she hadn't actually seen it up this close before. Goodness, the girl was almost perspiring; the heat coming from her would have been enough to keep the food hot for hours.

"Actually Colonel, we were talking about food – if you're hungry that is" she instantly wished she hadn't used such a wanton tone, Amy's eyes had almost popped out of their sockets at the suggestive smile that graced John's lips and the blush that had started up her neck was now coloring her cheeks as well.

"Well, Dr. Weir, you might just be able to tempt me to a **little** something" John answered just as wantonly, completely unaware of the effect he was having on Amy.

"Amy was just telling me about the white meat" Elizabeth decided they'd had a little too much fun for the young nurse to have to endure.

"Um yep, need to get that off now too" Amy nodded to the kitchen staff cooking the barbecue, glad for the chance to turn away for a moment.

"So, is it true that only men barbecue in Australia" John asked directing his question to Amy.

"Umm… well, yeah, traditionally it is – I mean, my Mum – well, she refused to learn, said that was the only time my Dad ever cooked for her and yeah, must admit I've never really gone to a barbecue where women cook – it's just not the done thing – care to try some… um… prawns and bugs?" she asked him, regretting the moment she said the word "bug" in front of the Colonel.

John grimaced, "Thanks Amy, think I'll just stick with some…… oh what the hell – bugs? – what kind of bugs are these anyway" he asked, screwing his face up at the food being put on his plate.

"Morton Bay bugs, not a lobster or a shrimp but along those lines – my dad managed to get some sent over frozen from home and well, they last for a good few months like that so I was lucky enough to get them sent on the Daedelus"

"Well, something new in the Pegasus Galaxy every day then isn't it?" John mused, "One day they're hanging off my neck, today, I get to eat 'em back! – can you put a couple more on there if you don't mind" he asked, reaching his plate out for a few extra pieces.

-o0o-

Two hours later, Beckett pulled up a lawn chair to sit beside Sheppard. "How are you holding up, Colonel?"

"Pretty good, actually. Getting a little hot and my stitches are starting to itch. I may have to find a shady spot pretty soon."

"Good idea. You shouldn't get over heated." Beckett took Sheppard's wrist and began taking his pulse. Sheppard almost pulled away, but stopped himself at the last moment, remembering his promise to be good. Letting Beckett fuss was a small price to pay for a day at the beach.

"Are you staying hydrated?" asked Beckett as he returned Sheppard's arm to its' original position. In response, Sheppard held up a half-full bottle of water.

"I'm on it, Doc."

"Good." Beckett looked over at Elizabeth. "Make sure he gets to the shade before too much longer. I don't want him having a heat stroke out here."

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "It's not **that **hot. Hey...Doc...I have a request." Sheppard hesitated before continuing, leading Beckett to believe it was something he should say no to. "I'm getting kind of stiff sitting here and I was wondering if Elizabeth and I could take a short walk." Sheppard looked at him hopefully.

"How short a walk are we talking about?" asked Beckett suspiciously.

"Just to the tree-line over there," Sheppard said, pointing to the forested area that skirted the beach.

Beckett eyed the distance carefully. He figured they could walk it in twenty minutes or so, even walking slowly. Once there, they could sit in the shade of trees and rest if needed before they came back. He looked back at Sheppard. "Why to the tree-line and not, say - down to the beach? There are more people on the beach if you get tired and need help."

Sheppard looked uncomfortable, getting Beckett's curiosity to peak. "I thought we could...uh...hunt for more mistletoe. You're supply is pretty sad, Doc. What if you run out? I'm afraid if all we have is that little sprig you brought out the other day, we're both in trouble." Sheppard continued to look hopeful. Elizabeth was just beginning to catch on to what he was asking and why.

"Mistletoe?" she asked, grinning impishly.

"Yes...mistletoe," Sheppard replied. "You know...mistletoe."

Elizabeth looked around Sheppard to Beckett. "I'll take good care of him. We can sit a spell before we head back so he doesn't tire himself out too much."

Now they both had that pleading look in their eyes. Beckett sighed. "Alright; go...look for mistletoe. But walk **slowly** and **rest** at least twenty minutes **before** you head back."

"Thanks Carson," said Elizabeth. They stood and began walking toward the trees. They walked slowly, his right arm intertwined with her left. They reached the forest in just under twenty minutes. He took her hand and guided her a few feet into the trees, to a point where they could no longer see the beach...and people on the beach could no longer see them. He slid his hands around her waist to the small of her back, gently easing her forward to press against him. She put her arms around his neck and looked up into his hazel eyes.

"So...ready to hunt mistletoe?" she asked, her voice low and soft, her heart racing in her chest. She was excited and terrified, all at the same time. They were crossing a line they had carefully laid in the sand a long time ago. She had no idea where this would lead or if it would lead anywhere. She was impulsively following the moment...and Elizabeth was not an impulsive woman. As he slowly pulled her closer, she could smell him...**his** scent.

Sheppard slid one hand up her back to her neck, causing a shiver to work its' way down her spine. He leaned in and their lips met, gently at first, then more forcefully. His hand pushed more firmly into her lower back, pressing her body to his and she trembled at his touch. She was losing herself in him when the blood-curdling scream split the air.

They both stiffened and listened for a moment. "Where did **that** come from?" he asked.

"I'm...I'm not sure..." she stammered. Another scream, followed by a call for help.

"In there," he pointed. They moved quickly into the forest, the adrenaline pumping. They made their way through the trees, their path somewhat erratic as they tried to follow the periodic cries for help. In took several minutes to find the source. They stopped suddenly at the sight before them. An Asian couple, part of the scientific community of Atlantis, stood in a small clearing, surrounded by creatures that looked like really large wolves. Sheppard quickly counted six of the snarling beasts, closing in on the terrified couple. The man had a large stick which he was swinging at the beasts as he shouted at them in Chinese. The woman was crying and periodically calling out for help, sometimes in English, sometimes in Chinese. They spotted Sheppard and Weir and the man began speaking quickly in Chinese, before switching to English.

"Colonel Sheppard, thank goodness. Help us!"

Sheppard reached for his gun before realizing he didn't have it. Next he went to his ear, but he didn't have a radio either. Sick leave really sucked sometimes. "Elizabeth, do you have your radio?"

She reached up to her own ear before remembering she had left it on the jumper. "I don't have it. What do we do?"

Sheppard's expression hardened. "Okay...you go back for help. Tell them to bring guns...lots of guns. I'll try to help them keep these things away."

"No, John...you can't. You're still hurt."

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to help them keep these...animals occupied until you arrive with the cavalry. Just tell the cavalry to hurry. Now go!"

Weir frowned in worry. "John...please be careful."

"GO!" he repeated.

And she did. She ran back to the beach as fast as she could. She was panting heavily by the time she cleared the trees and began making headway across the sand. Beckett saw her first. He had been watching the tree-line for the couple's emergence. If they hadn't come back into view soon, he had been thinking about going after them. Sheppard was still his patient and was not to exert himself...and that included "hunting mistletoe". He had just stood and begun heading that way when he saw Elizabeth come racing through the sand. He yelled at Teyla, Ronon, and McKay, standing just a few feet away.

They reached Elizabeth about the time she tripped in the sand and went sprawling. They were at her side in seconds as she sat up, sputtering and brushing the fine grains from her face.

"Elizabeth...what's wrong? What happened?"

"Wolves...or something like them...they have the..." she spit sand from her mouth as she gasped for air. "...have the Wangs' trapped...John's...trying to help...said bring lots of guns..."

Ronon and Teyla immediately stood and gathered some of the military personnel nearby. They quickly retrieved weapons from the jumpers. Someone had given Elizabeth some water to rinse the sand out of her mouth and she had just about regained her breath when the party was ready to go. She led them into the forest, hoping she could find John and the Wangs' again.

-o0o-

As soon as Elizabeth had left, Sheppard looked around until he found a large, sturdy stick. He ignored the pull on his sore chest and abdomen as he wielded the branch as a weapon. He then began yelling at the wolves and waving the stick at them. He was trying to chase some of them away from the terrified couple, but the ones on the other side just kept closing in. At least he had some of them distracted. One of the more aggressive animals grabbed the end of the stick and pulled forcefully. Sheppard grunted as pain surged through his chest.

"Get out of here!" he yelled. Just as he dislodged the beast from the end of his stick, a shrill scream caught his attention. One of the wolves had knocked the woman down and was now tearing at her arm. Another was going for her leg. Sheppard rushed over and hit the animal across the back, sending it yelping across the small clearing. He could see movement from the man's frantic efforts in his peripheral vision. That meant he was still on his feet. He slammed his stick into the second wolf and grabbed the screaming woman's good arm, wrenching her to her feet. He sandwiched her in between himself and the man since she seemed to be hysterical and completely unable to defend herself.

The wolves backed off for a minute, giving Sheppard and Dr. Wang a brief break. "Maybe they leave," the scientist stammered.

Sheppard watched them carefully, panting and trying to ignore the burning pain in his chest and abdomen. Beckett was so going to kill him if the wolves didn't. "No...they're not done. They're just regrouping. Be ready." Sheppard faced one direction and the scientist faced the opposite way with the woman between their backs, sobbing uncontrollably. Sheppard turned to his right as one of the animals began closing in, growling and baring his teeth. He could see the spittle oozing out from between the animal's sharp teeth. About the time he heard Dr. Wang holler as the wolves began attacking him, Sheppard realized the wolf to his right was a decoy. The wolf to his left caught him completely by surprise as it leaped toward him. He realized it was coming just in time to turn and catch the animal full on his chest. They went down in a clump, knocking the woman over on their way down.

Sheppard put his right arm up in an attempt to keep the animal from tearing a hole in his neck. The animal latched firmly onto his arm, burying sharp teeth deep into his flesh. He immediately felt the warm flow of blood, running down his arm and soaking into this T-T-shirt. He lost all sense of where the others were as his vision tunneled to the beast just inches from his face. He could feel and smell its' hot, foul breath on his face as it bit deeper into his arm. When the animal began shaking his head back and forth, Sheppard's arm still clenched in its' jaw, Sheppards' vision began to gray. He tried to hit the thing in the face, but his vision and strength were both fading fast.

Pain suddenly shot up his leg as a second animal latched onto his calf muscle. He would have yelled in pain, but he didn't have the strength. He tried to kick the animal off, but only succeeded in causing the animal to clamp down harder. Sheppard was fading fast when he thought he heard voices, followed by gunshots. He had completely quit fighting, his energy depleted. He waited on one of the beasts to grab him by the neck, but instead heard a soft voice.

"John? John, can you hear me? We're here."

He managed to get his eyes open. His vision was fuzzy, but he thought he made out Elizabeth and Carson's face. "Hey..." he said weakly. "No mistletoe here," he whispered as he closed his eyes.

-o0o-

Elizabeth had led the group through the woods, praying that she was going the right way. Just behind her were Ronon, Teyla, Major Lorne, McKay, and several other armed soldiers wearing an odd assortment of shorts and swimming gear. She couldn't help but wonder what an invading force would think of her army. She was pretty sure she had seen Beckett and perhaps Nick grab medical bags and tag along with the group now marauding through the trees and underbrush. They heard the snarling and growling even before they broke through to the clearing ahead.

The trees parted way to a primeval scene of the struggle between predator and prey...and the prey was losing. Dr. Wang was using a large stick to try and keep two extremely large wolf-like creatures off him and his wife. Blood on his arm and soaking through one pant leg seemed to indicate that he hadn't been completely successful. His wife lay in a sobbing heap behind him, curled up in a fetal position to try and protect herself as he batted the animals away. They could also see blood on her clothing, but could not tell how badly she was hurt due to her position. One animal lay at the edge of the clearing, injured but not dead. He kept trying to get up, but never completely succeeding.

Sheppard lay a few feet from the woman, with one animal tearing at his right arm and another at his leg. Blood soaked his pant leg and T-shirt. A third wolf was sneaking in from his left, trying to snag his other arm. Sheppard's defensive moves were slow and sluggish, letting the rescue crew know they didn't have much time.

Major Lorne quickly took in the situation. "Make sure you have a clear shot and then take those animals out." The group spread out and began quickly picking off the wild, attacking beasts. It was only a matter of seconds before all six animals were dead. They quickly moved in to begin helping the victims. Beckett, Amy, and Weir rushed to Sheppard's side, while Nick and Kelly went to help the Wangs'.

Ronon drug the bloody bodies of the dead attackers away from Sheppard's still form. They could see mangled flesh and blood mixed in with shredded fabric on his lower left leg. His right forearm was macerated, with blood covering his arm, soaking into his shirt, and streaked across his face. Beckett and Elizabeth kneeled down beside him, Beckett feeling for a pulse.

"John? John, can you hear me? We're here," Elizabeth said soothingly. Her heart beat wildly in fear. There was so much blood...again. Her mind flashed back to the puddle on the gate-room floor less than two weeks ago.

Sheppard's eyes fluttered open and he seemed to be trying to focus on them. "Hey," he said so softly she could barely hear him. "No mistletoe here," he said as his eyes closed and he drifted into unconsciousness. Elizabeth almost smiled at the characteristic attempt at comic relief. Beckett thought maybe it was a good thing Sheppard was unconscious as he irrigated the badly mutilated arm and wrapped it tightly in an attempt to control the bleeding. Amy was applying pressure on the leg wound as she waited for Beckett to finish treating Sheppard's arm. This was going to hurt like heck, he thought.

Beckett glanced over to where Nick and Kelly were working on the Wangs'. "How are they?" he called across the bloody, body strewn clearing.

"We're okay. Dr. Wang has mostly superficial injuries. His wife has some pretty deep lacerations to her arm and leg and she's lost quite a bit of blood. We're starting an IV and trying to keep her from going into shock. Do we have transportation coming?"

"Yes," replied Beckett. "I've sent after some stretchers...should be here in a few minutes." After Sheppard's wounds were tightly bound and an IV started, he checked his healing incisions. As he had expected, most of the stitches had been ripped out. Fortunately, he had been about to remove the stitches anyway, so the damage seemed to be minimal. The thing that worried him most was the trauma and blood loss so soon after he had almost bled to death. "Where are those bloody stretchers?" he asked in irritation, worry beginning to creep in.

As if to answer his question, several people rushed through the trees with stretchers. They carefully loaded Sheppard and Mrs. Wang onto the stretchers, secured them, and headed for the beach. Once there, the injured trio were carefully loaded into the medical jumper and whisked off to Atlantis.

As they watched the jumper fly away, the large group of stunned people stood in relative silence. The music had been turned off as word had spread of the attack. They had crowded in to watch as the injured were placed in the jumper and readied for transport. It was obvious from the amount of visible blood and their pale, still forms that Sheppard and Mrs. Wang were seriously injured. New Year's Day was turning out to be a bit of a bust.

_**To be continued….**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**

We don't own them, nor make any profit from them, but gee we'd love to!

**NEW YEAR'S DAZE**

_By: RogueTitan_

**Huge Thank You**

**To Espiritu – for your free timeandsupport, your help and suggestions, thank you so much!**

**Warnings**

**Whumping (don't we love that!) and of course the whole Sheppard/Weir thing.**

**If you are uncomfortable around this kind of delight we understand, but we love it!**

**A/N:** - Hey all! – sorry for the delay in updating; you can't go blaming Titan5 for this, it's my RL that stopped the wheels for a bit so if you want to throw things, throw them at me – chocolate is always good for that sort of thing! Medical stuff is my creation this time so for all you medically minded folk, - please don't choke on my mistakes or the liberties I've taken!

As always, thank you so very much for your great reviews, we love them all!

-o0o-

**CHAPTER THREE**

-o0o-

They raced to Atlantis.

The pilot flying the "infirmary" jumper concentrated like never before, willing every once of speed from the Ancient machine and wishing he could think himself back to Atlantis in a heartbeat. It took a little longer than that.

In the back, the concentration was different. Carson Beckett and the Australian nurse Amy worked to keep John Sheppard as comfortable as was humanly possible. Carsons' mind was still reeling from the fact that his number one patient – sometimes the bane of his life – was injured again. Correction - had almost got himself killed again. Truth be told even Carson wasn't able to blame Sheppard for this one. Who would have thought this would happen. How on _earth_ did they have such inordinately bad luck out here? Talk about having discovered the birth galaxy of the infamous "Murphy". To think he had always thought that "Murphy's Law" was an earth thing. It was obvious now though. "Murphy" had to have been an Ancient.

"How's he doing Carson?" Nick yelled from his position beside Mrs. Wang.

"No so good Nick, he's lost too much blood, I can't get his pressure up enough without transfusin' him" Carson called back. "How's Mrs. Wang?"

"Not much better, I've got her stable, but only just. I can't do much more without an OR"

"Aye, right back at you, Bloody hell, can't this thing go any faster?" Carson voiced his frustration at the pilot.

"As fast as we can, Sir. Atlantis has been alerted and your teams are waiting for you in the jumper bay. Two ORs are being made ready as we speak." the pilot answered, his attention never leaving the instruments in front of him.

Carson was impressed. These guys were good; actually, better than good. "Thank you son, well done." It could make all the difference."

"Dr. Beckett." Amy interrupted. "He's coming round."

Carson snapped his attention back in time to see Sheppard's limbs start to twitch. Sheppard moaned, his feeble attempts to pull his hand away from Carson easily thwarted. Amy reached out and placed a controlling hand on his other arm, stroking it gently, grounding him for the inevitable jerk back to consciousness and all its misery.

As Carson continued to hold Sheppard's wrist as he took his pulse, he could feel his patient start to struggle again. Sheppard moaned, his face pale and contorted with what could only be terrible pain. "Colonel Sheppard, lie quietly now. You've been injured. Don't move too much now. I need you to be still as you can." Carson spoke quietly. As the doctor reassured the colonel, he shifted his grip from his patient's wrist to his hand, squeezing it gently in an attempt to reinforce the calmness in his voice. Inwardly, Carson felt anything but calm.

"Burning……" Sheppard mumbled, his head lolling slowly from side to side. Amy reached up and tried to stop him, stroking his forehead rhythmically to try to still him.

"Aye, it's burning son, I know. You've damaged some nerves, so it's going to feel like it's burning, but it's not really. Just hang in there for a bit longer for me. I'll give you a little more morphine, though I can't give you too much until I can get some blood into you; you've lost too much." Carson explained to the moaning man.

Carson inserted a large syringe into the IV port and started to very slowly inject its contents. Sheppard opened his eyes, trying to focus in the direction of Carson's' voice. Carson could see the shock on his face when he registered the size of the syringe he was using. Carson chuckled softly. "Don't be getting yourself all wound up now, Colonel. I'm giving you a heap of fluids with this and by administering it nice and slowly, it will hopefully reduce the possibility of you throwing up all over this nice clean jumper. I'm sure that these very nice and capable pilots that have been a complete Godsend don't think they really need to be cleaning up after us. Wouldn't you say that was fair now?"

Carson continued to talk softly to Sheppard trying to soothe the injured man with his steady rhythmic tone as he continued to slowly administer the pain relief. He watched his patient's eyes droop to almost closed, then open suddenly as another wave of pain would take him by surprise. "I know lad. I'm sorry, but I can't sedate you. Your blood pressure is too low, but we'll be home soon, and we'll get you sorted again" Carson reassured him.

"Shit" Sheppard mumbled softly.

"Colonel?" Carson asked

"Shit…… didn't find …" Sheppard made a supreme effort to rouse himself.

"Find _what_ ,Colonel? What didn't you find?"

"Mis'…ltoe"

Carson rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to believe _my_ little sprig though not perfect to some might _actually_ be a lot bloody safer, all things considering" he said quietly, squeezing Sheppard's shoulder. This time when his eyes closed they stayed closed, the morphine finally taking effect.

As promised, the medical staff on duty had everything ready for Carson and Nick when they arrived in Atlantis. The gentle hiss of the infirmary doors sliding open belied the urgency of the current situation. If ever there was a time that the doors needed to burst open, it was now. A gentle hiss just didn't seem expedient enough. The med teams raced through, paying no heed to anything or anyone but their charges.–As the rushed their patients into the medical bay, they snapped out orders to the attending medical staff without even looking to see that they were being heeded. Of course the support staff was there, glued to the incoming patients, along with the doctors, as if they were their very own shadows. The team was home. Now the real party would start. Happy new year indeed.

-o0o-

The first thing he noticed was that the sound was wrong. Everything was wrong. A sudden wave of panic washed over him. He didn't know why. He knew he was hurt, that much came back to him, and he knew he was in the infirmary, but it all felt wrong.

"_Infirmary…..I'm in the …"._ he thought as he gasped at the sudden pain that raced up his leg, the fire as hot as molten lava. He opened his mouth to gasp, to try and take a breath big enough to push the pain down. But his mouth didn't open, and his breath didn't come. He had to tell someone. The pain was searing, its intensity killing him. As the panic increased, his stomach started to recoil with the acid in his stomach. To ward off the building nausea, he tried to suck in lungfuls of air, but his pitiful attempts only made him dizzier. Something wasn't right. Though outwardly John Sheppard made no bones about hating being in the infirmary, more often than not driving Carson insane in his attempts to leave sooner than he'd arrived, in truth when he needed it, the infirmary was Sheppard's sanctuary. On more than one occasion, it had been a feeling of relief that had coursed through his veins when those all-to-familiar ceiling tiles came into view. Even when he was sick or injured, the infirmary still always offered him safety and a quieting peacefulness. But not today. This time, his comforting sanctuary felt more like a claustrophobic prison.

He didn't know why this was happening to him. He dimly knew he had never felt this bad before while waking up in the infirmary. He struggled in vain to get his eyes to open, to move, to speak, anything at all that would help him tell someone about the pain. It was bad, worse than anything he'd ever felt before. The lights were bright above him. He could feel the heat from them penetrate through his closed eyelids. - He tried to roll away, roll over, sit up, just to move. He couldn't. It was then that the panic really set in. He couldn't move, not a muscle.

Suddenly, Nick's voice echoed loud in his ears. A wave of relief swept through him as he registered the sound of the doctor's voice. They'd finally come. Surely, they must know about the pain. In his stupor, it made sense that they would know, and he refused to listen to the little voice in his head telling him otherwise. God, they had to know. They must know! He was going to die, right here, right now if they didn't.

He was in too much pain to muster any false bravado today. Nothing he had ever experienced before rated a mention after this. Never before had he experienced such agony. He started to shake, and his stomach tied in knots. He was so cold, so very cold. He would have shivered from the cold, but the heat from the lights shining down on his face and the fiery pain radiating throughout his body in a feverish pitch overrode all other sensation.

"_Oh God, it hurts!" _He couldn't understand why they left the room so cold and so bright. And the lights….they were so hot, they must be so close. They felt directly above his face, threatening to burn him with their intensity. Willing himself to ignore the painful heat, he concentrated instead on Nick's voice, waiting for him to acknowledge him. "_Please_ , a b_lank….et…..need a blanket." He almost whimpered out his need. _

Today, he'd beg for drugs, for some warmth. Today, there would be no shrugging off the pain with a quick reply of "I'm good." Today, the pain was beyond excruciating, and he was chilled to the point of wanting to vomit.

He could feel hands on him. Relief swept over him a second time. "_Is it_ _Nick? Please let it be Nick….or Carson….,somebody…any…". _, Before he could determine who had come to his aid, hands started to move him, and the pain grew worse again. He tried to call out, scream at the hands to stop, that they were hurting him beyond anything he ever tolerated before. But his efforts were in vain.

Just when he thought he couldn't live through another second in this nightmare, the pain spread. His arm joined his leg in a mutual hatred of the body they were attached to, and he screamed without holding back as the panic rose up in him, making him gag. But he couldn't gag, and the scream stayed locked inside him. He lay where they put him, unable to move for himself. Of all the injuries and wounds he had ever suffered, collectively they didn't hold a candle to what was coursing through him now. He prayed for death, plainly and simply. He prayed for this to end, whether heaven or hell would take him he didn't care. Just let it be over.

Another rush of pain mounted an assault and without a single sound, Sheppard gave in and let it take him down to darkness.

-o0o-

"Shit Carson! He's bleeding again!" Nick shouted as he worked quickly to stop its flow.

"Can you get it? Can you see it?" Carson asked quickly.

Blood spurted from Sheppard's arm as Nick struggled to stop the bleeding.

"Damned this! Why the hell did this have to happen?" Nick growled angrily.

Carson lowered his own voice. "Nick, keep going, we've got to try. I'm not giving up on the Colonel yet. We've got to try. Can you see it?"

Nick looked up briefly, his face flustered with exhaustion. "I'm still trying to debris the wound. Damn it, I think I've got more of his clothing in the wound than he was even wearing. The more rubbish I get out, the more bleeders I find. How he didn't bleed out before now God only knows."

Carson shook his head in amazement. "Aye, I knew we were operating on a wing and a prayer, but bloody hell – wolves? I still can't get my bloody head around it." Carson replied.

"Got it! I don't _believe_ it! I've got a damned tooth! One of those mongrels left its tooth in his arm." Nick looked at the nurse beside him as he dropped a long and bloodied tooth into the dish she was holding. "Ok, need more blood, just lost a bucketful." She nodded and quickly set about getting another bag of the Colonel's type hung.

"How's his pressure?" Carson asked, scanning the monitors from where he was still working on Sheppards' leg.

"Not great, he's pumping it out as fast as we can pump it in . This is not good Carson. I hate anaesthetizing him when he's this unstable." Nick added.

Carson let a long sigh. "Aye, it's a bloody minefield trying to get him under without killing him, but give him enough to keep him under. I agree, it's a bloody fine line. Watch him ok?" Carson nodded at the monitors again as Nick started the painstaking task of suturing his patient's arm.

_**To be continued…**_

Remember, chocolate is good for throwing, so very good….


End file.
